


The Adventures of Potato's and Co

by SneakyTato



Category: none yet - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyTato/pseuds/SneakyTato
Summary: A World is in danger. Watch as our 4 totally brave heroes fight for the safety of the world. Not for treasure or anything,





	The Adventures of Potato's and Co

**The Start**

The magical world this story takes place in is small, So insignificant, that it would take up the size of a typical backyard. However, this is where the story takes place. In this metaphorical backyard, there are many types of creatures vying for control. There are many creatures, but the four major species, that control four sections of this backyard, are the important ones. 

The potato's are the first contender. They work not with technology, or battle skill, or resources, but with bodies. A single potato can turn into a army of millions if you let it have like, ten minutes, some food, and a nice chair, but, these copies are only clones. They will poof in ten minutes, however, another army will be ready by then, so good luck. They basically take the saying, for the swarm, and make that double. They also have a tendency to change. Each potato is unique, and when it finds its calling in life, it will mutate to fit that role. We got nurse tato's, fat tato's, doctor tato's, creepy clown tato, not creepy clown tato, kinda creepy clown tato and more. This, and the fact that their heartland is very safe, makes them formidable opponents. 

The milks are high spec, super techy (most of them) things. They are big brain, and use that big brain to make cool things. Like a bow, on a bow, on a bow and say that ten more times. Or a patented tank. Or a wrench dinosaur. Or a banana raptor with laser guns strapped on it. The milks are very varied, with five different sub-species. The vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, banana, and coconut, with many more unknown. They have formed alliances with the berry wizards, and have found ways the gather their ancestors. Only banana's for now though. The coconuts, however, are different from the rest. Unlike the others, they are smaller, faster, more vicious. They have a rivalry with dinosaurs, and are real hard to weed out and defeat. They are essentially, guerilla warfare on the extreme. They are rarely seen, but if you see them, well, your probably already in a trap. Magic is taught by the wizards, but is rarely mastered. Those milk who master it are formidable opponents indeed. There are rumors, some milk, are not of this world, though it has yet to be proven.

The knifes. They have a extreme bias, even for me, but their name makes them sound evil. In truth, they need food. With no way to farm safely, they decide to conquer. They have skill with the blade, because they are one, and are tough as steel, because they are steel. They fight for food, and for glory. They have no way to get new warriors, say for one person. The most guarded person, more guarded then their on king, the knife maker. This machine, is actually a very talented crafts women. She makes knifes every day, working on their personality, and traits, Each knife is like its own army, and some of them are special. Sword knife, is a sword. He is massive, capable of destroying buildings with one stroke. Saw knife. The ultimate Enemy of the cold tato's. He and his army fights when told to by his king, trying to capture the eternal cold. A item that cause this part of the world to be cold. This constant blizzard makes most people leave, but the cold tato's feel fine. Saw is the only force that can truly keep them down. And the 1000 degree knife. It's job is to destroy enemy super weapons by melting their armor. The only thing it can't burn, is hot tato. Who lives in a volcano. The potato great wall, however, is a problem. With dirt, rock and steel, this behemoth is big. Taller then a mountain irl.

The School Supplies or SS is this places final faction. Made up of several different races, they invaded the milks for more territory, and unexpectedly united under one flag to fight the SS. They have access to something known as the Canteen. A huge room, with refrigerators. Every week, this room refills, all food remade in thin air. The SS use this to their advantage. Supplies sieging them is nonexistent, and the space can be for living space. They have advanced their technology in the past years, however, not as much as the milks. The eraser shield protects erasers, or a target, protecting them from all, but the strongest hits, and are prone to running out of batteries. They are mostly medieval themed, but have plenty of ways to fight without swords and bows.

**Locations you should see (If you ever go there)**

The potato wall is one of the most defended walls ever. It goes higher then mountains, with large amounts of anti air. Anything flying has to go through the four great gates at the cardinal directions. At the top are feet steppers. When the detect something, they will go and step on it, causing it to fall of the wall. The gates are made of steel, thanks to the knifes, and have ways to flood its self. This protects it from fire and can flood the city to put out fires. Like a kitchen fire. 

The forest or otherwise known as THE FOREST OF SCARYNESS in all caps. It isn't to scary, say for traps, and wild animals, but in the story, it has been taken over by the SS.

The milks have built 4 different bases in their four way civil war. Their bases have heavy weaponry to protect themselves from each other, but now it just hits anyone who tries to attack. 

The Knife factory is a hot, melted mess. There is no area where a vehicle can get in. The only feasible way a machine can get in without turning to slag is with hooks to grapple on the sturdy roof. Just don't get on the rare fragile parts on the ceiling.

The door is a huge room with 5 keyholes. No one knows where the keys are, only that they are out there. 

The adventure awaits! Don't wait, call 8. (Don't actually.)


End file.
